constantinefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is a, half-breed angel with a disdain for humanity. Appearance Gabriel, at his first appearance he looked more like a male. From the way he dressed (Wearing a manly suit) and from his actions, though at his second appearance he seemed to have changed clothing, wearing a white top and white trousers. His top was sleeveless and he had several wristbands He does not wear shoes anymore. Gabriel has blonde hair and green eyes. His hair seems to change at his second appearance also, seing as they became a lighter shade of blonde and more curly. Even though he was portrayed by a woman he looked sexless as they said angels were. He has long dark-coloured wings that appear and disappear whenever he wishes them to. A half-breed's eyes also, tend to change colour depending on their mood. Angels's eyes seem to change into bright yellow and demons to bright red. When his wings were burnt, they were replaced by shoulder-blades. Personality Gabriel seems to have the personality of a rather cruel angel. He has a disdain for humanity and believes that the only way they can be saved is through a reign of hell upon them. So that they can unite and defeated with their will. He thinks that the humans who will survive will be worthy enough to go to Heaven. His plan was to get the Spear Of Destiny, kill Isabelle then take Angela's body as the host of Mammon, then with the Spear unleash him on Earth. So that he could build his kingdom of fire and blood. Gabriel seems to also be afraid and worried when it comes to Lucifer, seing as even before he lost his grace he was trembling before him, he was paralyzed and hardly talking. Only calling Lucifer by his other 'nicknames'. Gabriel seems to dislike John more than the rest of the humans and gets annoyed by the way he thinks. As seen when he said that because he saved many people from demons, God would take him to Heaven. Though unlike John, Gabriel reacts calmly without doing violent actions and expressing anger. His reactions though were rather sadistic since he mentioned John's cancer and, even though John wanted to stop smoking, he couldn't, Gabriel brought that up and said that because of smoking he can never go to Heaven. Because smoking can be considered as a slow suicide and suicide is denial of the gift of God (meaning life) So he would go to Hell weather he liked it or not. He could also be called sadistic when he pinned John down, and helt his foot onto John's neck. He was acting brutally towards John, and even though his voice was light, almost like whispering, the way he was hurting John showed very violent intentions. Also, a while before he did this to John, he broke a deal (As mentioned by Balthazar) he had made with Balthazar when, instead of resurrecting him, he simply killed him, deporting him back in Hell when he was finished with him. That showed that he did not show any care towards his comrades. We could say that he cared about God a lot. Mentioning him a lot and never forgetting to comment about his kindness. That love he has about his Father is also one of the reasons to why he wishes to bring the reign of Hell on Earth. Because even though God cares about humans more than anything and loves them a lot they keep on doing bad things and they sin a lot. So he says that they should find their good side and start doing good things. But to do that they should learn what true pain. Because they only learn how to work together and care for each other at difficult situations. Trivia *Gabriel's wings are burned off, by Lucifier at the climax of the film whether or not this means that, Gabriel is now a fallen angel like, Lucifer is unknown. *It was mentioned by John that Gabriel had a bad sense of humor, seing from the way he talked to him. *Gabriel was the one to give orders to Balthazar, meaning that he was the one behind Balthazar's actions. *It was mentioned that he and Balthazar had made a deal in which Gabriel would grand Balthazar resurrection, and in return Balthazar would serve him. Quotes ''I know what you want, son Gabriel to John when they first met at the church.'' ''Everything you've ever done, you've only ever done for yourself. To earn your way back into His good graces Gabriel to John.'' ''Your ego is astounding! Gabriel as to John as he pinned him down with his foot.'' ''You're judging me now John? Gabriel to John.'' ''I'm simply seeking to inspire manking to all that's intented Gabriel to John as he grabs him from the neck.'' ''The road to salvation..Begins tonight..Right now. Gabriel to John before blowing him straight to the glass door.'' ''Do you want revenge? Is that what you're thinking right now? Do it, do it..Seek revenge, go on..End my life. Its your choice, its always been your choice. Gabriel to John as he handed him his holy shotgun.'' Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Angels and Demons Category:Characters